godaan
by iztha dark neko
Summary: Summary : Tsunade tiba-tiba jadi Islam, semua orang di Konoha suruh puasa. Team 7 ditugasi untuk membersihkan sungai. Kira-kira apa saja yang terjadi. RnR please.


Godaan

Summary : Tsunade tiba-tiba jadi Islam, semua orang di Konoha suruh puasa. Team 7 ditugasi untuk membersihkan sungai. Kira-kira apa saja yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Fandom : NARUTO

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, tidak ada awan mendung berkeliaran di langit Konoha, sungguh cerah. Mari kita melihat ke bawah langit cerah tersebut, terlihat hamparan luas desa Konoha yang terkenal akan shinobi-shinobi kuat. Pemandangan penduduk di desa itu berbanding terbalik dengan pemandangan langit cerah.

"Lemassss…." Keluh salah satu shinobi kuat di desa itu. Shinobi dengan rambut blondie cerah, kulit _tan_ , dan berbola mata _saffire_. Siapa lagi bila bukan Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto hari ini hanya menggunakan kaos berlengan pendek warna hitam, celana tiga per empat berwarna oranye, sepatu ninja yang biasa ia kenakan, lalu jaket yang biasa ia kenakan diikatkan di pinggangnya.

"Berisik, _Dobe_." Ujar Sasuke Uchiha—pemuda berambut pantat ayam, berbola mata _onyx_, berkulit putih porselen—kesal mendengar keluhan Naruto sejak tadi.

Sasuke dan Naruto sejak tadi berada di lapangan tempat mereka biasa latihan. Mengapa mereka ada disitu? Hanya mereka yang tahu jawaban sebenarnya.

"_Teme_, Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Sakura-_chan_ dimana ya?" tanya Naruto dengan lemas.

"Entah," jawab Sasuke gak niat sama sekali. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya lemas, ia sama sekali gak punya tenaga untuk berantem dengan Sasuke

"Cih, kenapa si _Baachan_ nyuruh kita semua puasa sih? Padahal kan yang masuk Islam cuma dia…tapi kenapa kita yang kena?!" omel Naruto super sebal akan tingkah laku sang Hokage.

"Hn," sasuke tampak tenang saja di bawah pohon yang rindang. Padahal dalam hatinya ia berkata,

'ANJRIT! GARA-GARA HOKAGE SOK MUDA ITU GUE JADI GAK BISA NGE-_RAPE_ NARU-_DOBE_! Lihat aja, lama-lama gue bakal kabur dari ini desa, terus nyulik Naruto dan ngebunuh si Hokage goblok tersebut!'

Sepertinya seme _awesome_ satu ini tengah dilanda api kemarahan yang tidak akan bisa dipadamkan oleh air satu gentong sekali pun.

Tiba-tiba, kepulan asap muncul di hadapan mereka berdua. Setelah asap itu menghilang, lelaki paruh baya berambut silver muncul.

"Kakashi-_sensei_, kau telat." Omel Naruto sebal

"_Gomenne_, tadi aku dipanggil oleh Hokage. Kita diberi misi," ujar Kakashi sambil membaca buku bersampul oranye kesukaannya.

"APAAAA?! Kita diberi misi? Disaat seperti ini?!" teriak Naruto lebay. Sasuke segera menendang badan Naruto

"_Urusai_, _Dobe_." Kata Sasuke dengan suara _baritone_nya. Ia men-_deathglare_ Naruto karena sebal. Seakan pandangannya mengatakan bila-kau-berisik-lagi-kau-akan-ku-perkosa-secara-BDSM. Dengan pandangan itu, Naruto langsung diam.

"_Yare yare_, kalian, tunggulah aku di atas jembatan, aku akan segera kesana setelah urusanku selesai." Kakashi menghilang dengan asap-asapnya setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

.

.

.

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura kini tengah berada di tepian sungai, membersihkan sampah-sampah di tepi sungai. Kakashi? Si maniak _Icha-icha paradise_ itu tengah bersantai ria di atas batu besar. Enaknya jadi atasan.

"Ini menyebalkan," gumam Naruto sebal

"Jangan mengeluh terus, Naruto. Lihat Sasuke, sejak tadi ia rajin mengerjakan misinya," ujar Sakura memuji-muji Sasuke

"Berisik," kata Sasuke singkat. Sebenarnya yang diejek Sasuke adalah Sakura.

Ketika Naruto mengambil sampah di tepi sungai, ada sepasang tangan—yang tidak diketahui pemiliknya—mendorong Naruto cukup keras.

**BYUUURRRR!**

Otomatis Naruto tercebur ke dalam sungai. Kakashi yang melihat hal itu langsung berdiri.

"_Daijobu ka_?" tanya Kakashi

"Dasar Naruto ceroboh!" ejek Sakura

"Emh…_Daijobu_, _sensei_," Naruto berdiri dari jatuhnya. Pakaian yang ia kenakan basah mulai dari atas kepala hingga bawah. Lekuk tubuh indahnya jadi terlihat jelas.

"…" Sasuke tak dapat berkata-kata, ia segera bersembunyi di balik pohon tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain.

'_Kuso_, darahku tak mau berhenti!' batin Sasuke sebal, ia terus saja mengelap hidungnya yang mimisan.

Sasuke hari mendapat pelajaran…"Ketika puasa, jangan bermain dekat sungai dengan Uzumaki Naruto."

-FIN-


End file.
